VOTE FOR CALVIN!
by Comicfreak1007
Summary: Calvin runs for school president, but someone is trying to sabotage Calvin's chances of winning! Can Calvin figure out who the person is? Looks like this is a job for Tracer Bullet! COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

**VOTE FOR CALVIN!**

Chapter one

**Hope you guys like this story. I would've updated this story on November, but I just thought of this story idea on Friday, May 5 which is today. Hope you like it!**

One day, Calvin was walking in the hallway. Suddenly, he stopped. He was looking at a flyer about school president.

"President, huh?" Calvin said.

"I'm going to win!"

"No you're not." A voice said.

Calvin turned around and saw Mr. Spittle. Mr. Spittle is the school principal.

"Hi, Mr. Spittle." Calvin said nervously.

"Look, Calvin, you're not going to win because you're not going to run for president."

Calvin was sweating all over his face.

"Um…hey, aren't those doughnuts in front of your office door?" Calvin said quickly.

"Really?" Mr. Spittle said, running to his office door, but he stopped.

"Hey, wait a minute!" He said.

He saw Calvin running to the 2nd floor. Mr. Spittle followed Calvin.

"Calvin, when I find you, oh, you are in big trouble!"

Mr. Spittle ran past a trash can. Hey, I didn't know that the trash can had eyes! Wait a second. Calvin's head popped out of the trash can. He saw Mr. Spittle running back downstairs.

"Sucker!" Calvin said.

Then, he saw what was in the trash can.

Mostly filled with newspaper.

"Wow, the school never reads the school newspaper." Calvin said.

He got out of the trash can, and ran for his life. BAM! Calvin wasn't watching where he was going, and he ran into a locker by accident.

He got up, and saw Susie Derkins.

"Hi, Calvin." Susie said.

"What are you doing here, Dorkins?" Calvin asked.

"I'm running for school president. I just signed up." Susie explained.

Calvin saw a clipboard hanging behind Susie. It said CANIDATES FOR SCHOOL PRESIDENT 2006-2007. The kids who were running for president were Susie, Moe, "Bucky", the buck-toothed nerd, and Tommy Chestnut.

Calvin wanted to be president. If he was president, he could put vending machines in the school cafeteria, less homework, less school hours, and recess all day long! It was a six-year-old kid's dream com true.

Calvin got out his pencil from his pocket, and signed his name on the clipboard.

Susie laughed.

"You're running for president? Oh, please! You can't even write your R's right, so what makes you think that you want to be president?"

Calvin stepped on Susie's foot.

"Ow!" She said.

Susie held up her fist, and said, "You're in big trouble, mister."

Calvin sighed and said, "I'm sorry, Susie. Please forgi…OH MY GOD! IS THAT TOM CRUISE WALKING THIS WAY!"

"Now where. Where?" Susie said, turning around.

She didn't see a celebrity.

Then, she turned around the other direction, and saw Calvin running downstairs.

"GET BACK HERE!" She said.

RINNNNNNNG!

The bell rang. School was dismissed.

Calvin ran home from school.

Calvin opened the door to his home, and………KAPOW!

Hobbes torpedoed out the door, and pounced on Calvin.

Calvin landed on the floor hard. Calvin got up. Calvin was covered with dirt, head-to-toe. He glared at Hobbes.

"What is wrong with you, you maniacal feline! What'd you do that for!"

Hobbes got up, smiled, and said, "I just got a great big burst of energy."

"That's no excuse! I should slap you across the head for that!" Calvin said.

"Yeah, well I like to see you try." Hobbes said, sticking out his tongue.

Calvin jumped on Hobbes, and Hobbes bit Calvin as soon as Calvin jumped on him. They hit, they bit, the kicked, they…let's just skip the fight, shall we?

**25 minutes later…**

Calvin and Hobbes were clean, and Calvin told Hobbes all about running for school president.

"I see." Hobbes said.

"I was thinking that you should help." Calvin said.

Hobbes was beaming.

"Well, I'm honored." He said, shaking Calvin's hand.

"So does that mean you'll do it?" Calvin asked.

Hobbes smiled again.

"Sure, I'll do it." Hobbes said.

**I know, it's a cliffhanger, but don't hate for leaving it like this. Please R&R to see what will happen next!**


	2. Calvin procrastinates

Chapter two

Calvin and Hobbes are in their room, preparing for tomorrow's speech.

"Alright, I'll be the audience, and you can be…you." Hobbes said.

"Okay." Calvin said.

He jumped on his bed. He was pretending that his bed is the stadium floor at school.

"Here's…….CALVIN!" Hobbes said.

Hobbes was screaming, and playing with horns.

The horns were really loud.

"Yeah, Calvin, you can do it!" Hobbes yelled.

Hobbes even did his own cheer for Calvin. Here's how it goes.

"You're gonna win!

You've guts!

You've got glory now kick the candidates…uh…on the knee!"

"Okay…" Calvin said.

Calvin cleared his throat, and said, "Hey…"

Calvin was cut off by his mom.

She came in the room, and said, "Calvin, time for dinner!"

Calvin's mouth dropped.

"But mom! I was practicing my speech!"

"You can do it after dinner." Mom said.

Calvin grabbed Hobbes, and went downstairs for dinner.

After Calvin and Hobbes were done with their dinner, Calvin said, "C'mon Hobbes, we have to go back upstairs to finish the rest of the speech."

"Right behind you." Hobbes said.

"Hey look, TV!" Calvin said, pointing at the TV.

They were in the living room. Suddenly, Calvin and Hobbes started to close their eyes.

Then, they turned away from the TV.

"Must…resist…the tube." Calvin said.

Hobbes looked at the TV for a couple of seconds, and then turned away from it.

"Not…resisting well." Hobbes said.

Then the TV was talking to Calvin and Hobbes.

"Watch me." The TV said.

Then, dramatic music was playing.

Calvin and Hobbes couldn't resist television, so they had to watch TV.

"Cool! Tom and Jerry is on!" Hobbes said.

**30 minutes later…**

Calvin and Hobbes were in bed.

"Good night, 'ol buddy." Calvin said.

"Good night." Hobbes said.

Calvin and Hobbes closed their eyes. 89 seconds later, Calvin started screaming.

"AAAAAAAAAAAH!"

He accidentally pushed Hobbes out of the bed.

Hobbes's eyes grew big as he fell to the ground.

"Well, excuse me!" Hobbes said, getting up from the floor, and getting in bed.

"If you want me to sleep in the floor, just ask."

"Sorry." Calvin said.

"It's just that I haven't practiced my speech! The assembly is tomorrow!"

"Calm down." Hobbes said.

"Take deep, big breaths."

Calvin took long breaths.

That calmed him down.

Then, Calvin said, "What are we going to do?"

"I guess we should wait for a miracle to happen." Hobbes said.

Calvin sighed and went back to sleep. Let's hope he doesn't get stage fright tomorrow.

**That's chapter two! Please R&R!**


	3. He nailed it!

Chapter three

It was 10:30AM.

The assembly was starting.

Calvin, Susie, Moe, "Bucky", the buck-toothed nerd, and Tommy Chestnut were on stage.

Miss Wormwood went up to the microphone and said, "Hello students. We have five students who are running for school president. First up is Susie."

Calvin blew a raspberry a Susie once Susie got up from her seat.

Susie went up to the microphone, and began her speech.

**SUSIE'S SPEECH**

Hello students and teachers.

My name is Susie Derkins, and I'm running for school president.

If you elect me, I'll put in more extracurricular activities in this school to build a cleaner atmosphere.

I'll help you for those who have problems with Math, or any other subjects.

I'll help until you prosper!

More lunch time, and more school hours.

So vote for Susie Derkins for school president!

Thank you!

**END OF SUSIE'S SPEECH**

Everyone clapped as soon Susie finished her speech.

Susie went back to her seat.

Miss Wormwood went up to the microphone and said, "Thank you, Susie. Next is Matthew."

"It's Moe!" Moe corrected Miss Wormwood.

Moe went up to the microphone and said his speech.

**MOE'S SPEECH**

Hi.

My name's Moe.

If you pick me for president, I will be a little nicer to you, but I'm still a bully. Peace.

**END OF MOE'S SPEECH**

There was only one person who was clapping in the audience.

Moe went back to his seat.

Miss Wormword went up to the microphone again and said, "Next up is Tommy Chestnut."

Tommy Chestnut went up to the microphone.

**TOMMY CHESTNUT'S SPEECH  
**

Hi, I'm Tommy Chestnut.

If I'm elected president, I'll make sure that the school is safe.

I'll put in mini I cameras all over the school.

If you have problems, I can help.

I can make our school paper fun and educational!

Remember, our school is a safe place where education and respect are top priorities.

Thank you.

**END OF TOMMY CHESTNUT'S SPEECH**

Everyone clapped as soon as Tommy was done with his speech.

Miss Wormwood walked up to the microphone again, and said, "Next up is 'Bucky'."

"Bucky" went up to the microphone and began his speech.

"**BUCKY'S" SPEECH  
**

Hi, my name is 'Bucky', and…

"**BUCKY'S" SPEECH WAS INTERRUPTED  
**

"Bucky" was interrupted because everyone in the audience was booing and throwing paper at "Bucky".

"Bucky" went back to his seat.

Miss Wormwood walked up to the microphone again, and said, "Last person is…CALVIN!"

Miss Wormwood looked at Calvin incredulously.

"There's must be some mistake." Miss Wormwood muttered.

Miss Wormwood sighed.

"Alright, Calvin you're up."

Everyone started booing at Calvin once Calvin got up from his seat.

"Thank you, thank you." Calvin said, waving his hand at the audience.

"Please hold your applause."

"GET OFF THE STAGE!" A kid with red hair said.

Everyone got quiet once Calvin lips were close to the microphone.

Here's Calvin's speech.

**CALVIN'S SPEECH**

Hey all you people in the audience, are you tired of school?

Are you tired of going to school, seven hours a day, five days a week!

Well, no more!

If you elect me for president, I promise that you'll have NO homework!

I bet you're all sick of all the school stuff!

The spelling, the grammar, social studies, math, science, who cares about all that stuff?

Elect me for president, and I'll put vending machines in the cafeteria!

Elect me, and we'll have recess all day!

Elect me, and we'll have corn dogs, cotton candy, soda, popcorn, chips, everything!

Elect me, and we'll have carnivals everyday!

We'll have parties until you're tired, and we'll have water balloon fights on the girls!

Elect me for president, and I'll give you candy!

Lots and lots of candy!

Pick Calvin, school president!

THANK YOU, AND GOOD NIGHT!

**END OF CALVIN'S SPEECH**

The audience was whistling, clapping, and some were throwing their hats in the air.

Miss Wormwood went up to the microphone one last time, and said, "Those were your five candidates, so who are you going to pick for president? We'll vote on Friday. This assembly is now dismissed."

Everyone went back to their classrooms.

Little did Calvin know that the next day, everything's going to change for him.

**That was chapter three, folks! Please R&R!**


	4. What the

Chapter four

The next day was Tuesday.

The five candidates were putting flyers on walls, and lockers.

They were also persuading the kids in the school to vote for them.

Calvin brought to school a bag of candy that day.

There were 245 mini chocolate bars in the bag.

Everyone gets one, except Moe, Tommy, Susie, and "Bucky".

Calvin put them in his locker.

Oh, and did I mention that Hobbes was in Calvin's backpack.

Calvin got Hobbes out of his backpack.

"Calvin, there's chocolate in that bag, right?"

"Uh-huh." Calvin said.

"Well, did it ever occur to you that your chocolate bars will dissolve in your locker?"

"Not a problem." Calvin said.

Calvin opened his locker, and there was a mini refrigerator right in front of Calvin and Hobbes.

"Where did you get that mini refrigerator?" Hobbes asked.

Calvin ignored Hobbes and put the chocolate bars in the refrigerator.

Calvin and Hobbes went to class.

While Calvin and Hobbes went to class, there was…I can't see who the person was!

It was wearing a mask, plus, it was wearing all black.

The mysterious person opened Calvin's locker, opened the mini refrigerator in the locker, took out the bag of chocolate bars, and replace the chocolate bars with something else.

Then, the mysterious person closed Calvin's locker, and went to its locker.

"That's right, folks!" Calvin said, giving people flyers in his class.

"Party at Calvin's. Be there or be square! That's right! Be there if you want to vote for me!"

Everyone in Calvin's class got a flyer.

They were definitely going to be there.

Calvin went up to Susie and said, "You like me now?"

Susie was volcano red! She was really mad.

She wanted to be president, and now, she doesn't stand a chance.

It was 8:00, Calvin's parents were out of town, and every kid in school was there.

There was music, food, punch, and kids dancing.

That's when Calvin decided to pass out the mini chocolate bars to the kids.

Calvin got out the paper bag full of chocolate bars, and handed them out to people.

"That's right. Chocolate bars! Get your just like your grandma used to make chocolate bars!"

Everyone quickly got a chocolate bar, and ate it.

Five seconds later, everyone spit out the chocolate bars on the floor simultaneously.

"Hey, this chocolate bar tastes like dirt!" A girl with red hair said.

HUH?

Calvin took a bite out of his chocolate bar.

Calvin made a face when he chewed the chocolate bar.

He spit it out.

"Man, it does taste like dirt!"

"You're trying to kill us!"

A boy with big, black glasses said.

"No, I…" Calvin tried to say, but everyone left Calvin's house immediately.

Calvin was shocked.

The chocolate bars tasted really good when he made it.

He went upstairs to his room.

He wanted to talk to Hobbes about this.

**So who did it? Tracer Bullet will take care of it in the next chapter. Please R&R!**


	5. Last chapter

Chapter five

"Then everyone said that my chocolate bars tasted terrible!" Calvin told Hobbes in his room.

"Maybe you're not a good cook." Hobbes said.

"The chocolate bars tasted good when I made it! You tried it, too!"

"Maybe it expires very quickly." Hobbes said.

"Nah, food doesn't expire that quickly."

Calvin snapped his fingers.

"Tracer Bullet!" He said.

"Calvin, you're not going to call him are you?" Hobbes asked.

Calvin got out his MTM 2000, and dialed Tracer's number.

Tracer was in Calvin's stomach.

Don't ask.

That's where he lives

Tracer was watching Sherlock Holmes on his TV.

His phone rang.

He answered it.

"Yes, and welcome to Tracer's residence. How may I help you?"

"Tracer?" Calvin said on the other line.

"Hi, Calvin." Tracer Bullet said.

Tracer was one of Calvin's alter egos.

He's a private eye, he has a New York accent, and he came to life in my story, Calvin and Hobbes the MOVIE!

Spaceman and Stupendous also came to life in the story.

"Hi. Listen, Tracer, you see I'm running for school president, and everyone in school likes me. I think they're going to vote for me."

"What's the problem?" Tracer asked.

"The problem is that I made chocolate bars for everyone at school. They said that they tasted horrible."

"Maybe you're not a good cook." Tracer said.

"Or maybe someone replaced my chocolate bars with dirt shaped like bars! Someone is trying to sabotage my chances of winning! I can't figure this out on my own. I need your help."

"Sorry, Calvin, I'm watching Sherlock." Tracer said.

"Fine, then I'll tell everyone your little incident. You know, you going to Tami Debra's birthday party, and the cake…"

"Okay, okay! I'll help you!" Tracer said.

"Thank you." Calvin said sweetly.

Calvin hung up.

Tracer also hung up.

Calvin put his MTM 2000 away, and seconds later, Tracer Bullet appeared in front of Calvin.

Calvin screamed.

"You need to quit doing that!" Calvin screamed.

"So, where do you want me to go?" Tracer asked.

"Anywhere!" Calvin said.

Tracer shrugged and walked out of Calvin's room.

"**Hi, I'm Tracer Bullet.**

**I'm a private eye.**

**Today, I'm solving a case.**

**A case mild-mannered Calvin can't solve.**

**Mild-mannered Calvin was running for school president at his school, but someone is keeping Calvin from winning school president.**

**I can help. **

**I can solve cases just like that.**

**Faster than a leopard running a marathon.**

**Okay, I can't run cases faster than that, but I can solve anything. **

**I'm trying to find out who is the person whose keeping Calvin from winning school…I think you get the point. **

**Right now, the pieces of the puzzles are not fitting. **

**I'm talking a walk down the street, trying to find the suspects.**

**The suspects were Moe, Susie, "Bucky", and Tommy Chestnut.**

**First up is Susie. **

**She lives down the street. **

**I walked up to her residence, and knocked on her door.**

**The door opened, and there she was.**

"**Good afternoon, Miss Derkins." I said.**

"**Is that you, Calvin?" Susie asked.**

"**Me? No, I'm not mild-mannered Calvin, I'm Tracer Bullet, private eye." I said. **

"**Whatever. What do you want?" Susie asked.**

"**Well, someone is trying to keep Calvin from winning school president, so…"**

**Susie slammed the door.**

**She's not spilling. **

**Huh! I always thought that girls would talk about secrets, but this one won't crack.**

**That Susie dame was madder than two cats fighting over a piece of fish.**

**I decided to go to Moe's house.**

**That Moe kid is big, vicious, and let me tell you.**

**He's not intellectual. **

**I went to his house. **

**He lives in a broken down little house. **

**He lives in…I'm a bully Drive. **

**I'm not joking! **

**The street name says it all!**

**That's where he lives. **

**It's the next street up Calvin's house. **

**I knocked on his house, and there he was. **

"**What do you want, Twinky?" Moe asked. **

"**I'm not Calvin, I…"**

"**What do you want Twinky?" Moe interrupted me. **

**I sighed, and said, "Someone is trying to keep Calvin winning for school president, and…"**

**SLAM!**

**He wasn't cracking either. **

**Well, "Bucky", the buck-toothed nerd will spill the beans. **

**Yes siree. **

**I knocked on the door, and he opened it. **

"**What do you want?" "Bucky" asked. **

"**Don't even think about pulling pranks on me, I have an eye of a vulture."**

**I ignored him. **

"**Someone is trying to keep Calvin from winning school president…"**

**SLAM!**

**He wasn't spilling.**

**I was starting to get suspicious about this. **

**I have to search for clues. **

**I didn't even bother going to Tommy's Chestnut's household. **

**He wouldn't tell me who the person is either. **

**I was at Calvin's school. **

**I opened his locker to see if there were clues in there. **

**Hmm…nothing.**

**There was a mini refrigerator in Calvin's locker. **

**I wonder…I opened it, and there was…a pink barrette?**

**It had a red flower on it. So whoever replaced Calvin's chocolate bars with dirt must be a girl!**

**Can't be Susie…she's a good girl, but she's the only girl on the list, but it can't be her! **

**I have to search for more clues.**

**I was in the stadium. **

**This was where Calvin gave his speech to the audience. **

**I was on the stage, hoping to find something. **

**Hello.**

**What's this?**

**It was a…flower? **

**It said PROPERTY OF…EISUS SNIKERD.**

**Who would have a name like that? **

**Maybe, just maybe the letters are scrambled!**

**Maybe If I unscramble the letters, I'll finally find out who the person is!**

**Let's see…NIDREKS USISE?**

**DERNIKS SUIES?**

**Wait…SUSIE DERKINS! **

**Of course!**

**I should've known!**

**Susie! **

**She was the one!**

**She tried to keep Calvin winning from school president! **

**I have to tell mild-mannered Calvin right away!**

**Case closed."**

"No way!" Calvin said.

"Yes way. It's Susie."

"I knew it!" Calvin said.

"Thanks Tracer."

"No problem." Tracer said.

"No can I go home now? I just missed two hours of the Sherlock marathon!"

"Sure." Calvin said.

Tracer bolted in Calvin's body where he belongs.

"So it's Susie! I'm going to tell her right now!"

"We can't! It's 10:00 at night!" Hobbes said.

"You're right. Tomorrow, we'll do it! I'm tired." Calvin said.

"Me too." Hobbes said.

Calvin and Hobbes went to bed.

Calvin and Hobbes woke up the next day.

Calvin brushed his teeth, washed his face, put on his clothes, and went downstairs to get ready for school.

Calvin was at the bus stop, waiting for Susie.

10 minutes, Susie walked up to Calvin.

"Hi, Calvin." Susie said.

Calvin just gave Susie a smile.

"What are you smiling about?" Susie said.

Calvin didn't answer because the bus was coming.

Susie and Calvin got on.

Susie was sitting at seat #22.

Calvin sat next to her.

He still gave Susie a weird smile.

"Calvin, why are you smiling? It's creepy." Susie said.

"I think you know." Calvin said.

"Huh?" Susie said.

Calvin took a big, deep breath and started to talk really fast.

"Iknowwhatyoudidderkinsdon'tdenyityou'retheonewhoreplacedmychocolatebarswithdirtshapedlikebars…"

"**FREEZE!**" Susie said.

Calvin stopped.

"What are you talking about? I didn't do anything." Susie said.

"Alright girl, stop playing dumb. You were the one who was trying to keep me from winning school president by replacing my chocolate bars with dirt!"

Susie sighed.

"Alright It was me." She said.

Calvin laughed.

"I'm good!" Calvin said.

"Shut up, doofus. At least let me tall you why I did it." Susie said.

**SUSIE'S STORY ON HOW SHE…WELL, YOU KNOW**

Let's see…It all started on a Monday morning.

I was on the second to teach kindergartners to multiply when I saw a flyer.

The flyer said: WANT TO RUN FOR PRESIDENT? THEN SIGN THE CLIPBOARD! THE CLIPBOARD IS LOCATED ON THE SECOND FLOOR IN ROOM 209.

So I signed my name on the clipboard, then you showed up.

You wanted to run for president also, so you signed your name on the clipboard.

I was so mad!

If you were school president, kids would spend their hours playing outside.

I want the students to have a good education!

The next day, I saw you put chocolate bars in your locker.

I was thinking that if your chocolate bars were replaced with dirt, then nobody will vote for you, they will vote for me!

At recess, I scooped up dirt from the ground, and put them in a brown paper bag.

The next day, I put the paper bag full of dirt in your locker.

Those chocolate bars were so good…I-I mean I threw your chocolate bars away!

I knew you wouldn't stand a chance!

I didn't know you would find out!

I mean you are a 6-year-old kid who eats paste in art class and talks to himself in every class.

**END OF SUSIE'S STORY  
**

"Hey, what's that supposed to mean!" Calvin said.

Susie shrugged.

"C'mon, let's get the other candidates." Susie Calvin nodded.

They went inside every room in the school to find the other four candidates.

"YOU WHAT!" "Bucky" said.

"Yes, I cheated." Susie said.

"I would expect something from Calvin…"

"Hey!" Calvin said.

"Bucky" continued, ignoring Calvin.

"But you? That's so unlike you!"

"Yeah, It's about time. She was always a goody goody two shoes!" Moe said.

By the time Moe finished talking, they reached the principal's office.

Mr. Spittle was sitting in his desk, dipping his doughnuts in his coffee when he saw Calvin, "Bucky", Moe, and Tommy, Susie and Calvin walking to his desk.

"Good morning students." Mr. Spittle said.

"What are you doing here?"

"Get Miss Wormwood." Susie said.

"We want her to be here, too."

"Okay." Mr. Spittle picked up his phone and pushed Miss Wormwood's room number.

"Yes, hi, Miss Wormwood…Please come down to the office. Uh-huh. Thank you."

Mr. Spittle hung up.

"She'll be here any minute." Mr. Spittle said.

Two minutes later, Miss Wormwood came into the office.

"What's going on?" Miss Wormwood asked.

Susie told Miss Wormwood to sit down, because the story that she's going to tell is going to be a long one.

"That's the whole story, Miss Wormwood." Susie said.

"I'm sorry, Susie, but that's against the rules." Miss Wormwood.

"I'm afraid you are disqualified."

"I understand." Susie said.

"That means I win!" "Bucky" said.

"I'm sorry, 'Bucky', but we didn't hear your speech." Miss Wormwood.

"That means I'm president!" Moe said.

"Moe, your speech was terrible." Miss Wormwood said.

"Then I'm president!" Calvin said.

"Thank you, thank you. Spittle, make an announcement on the PA speaker."

"Calvin, you're not going to be president either."

"Why!" Calvin asked.

"We can't play outside all day and less school hours. Everyone in school is going to have a bad education, and they'll get held back."

"Then that means…"

"I'm president!" Tommy said.

"Yes, Tommy." Miss Wormwood said.

Mr. Spittle made an announcement on the PA speaker.

"Attention students and teachers, your new school president by default is…Tommy Chestnut."

Even though they were in the office, Calvin and the others heard screaming and cheering in the classrooms.

"Can you believe it? I didn't win!" Calvin said.

"Well, at least you tried." Hobbes said.

"That's the most important thing."

"No, the important thing is that I LOST!" Calvin yelled.

Hobbes sighed.

"Well, at least you're good at something." Hobbes said.

"Yeah, like what?" Calvin said.

"Planning water balloon attacks on Susie." Hobbes said, holding a box water balloons.

"Great idea, Hobbes!" Calvin said.

"Susie is playing on the sidewalk with her stupid doll, Binky Betsy. Let's go!"

Calvin and Hobbes ran behind a tree behind Susie to attack.

"Ready…aim…FI…WOAH!" Susie was right in front of Calvin and Hobbes, holding a water balloon.

"You really do have a big mouth." Susie said.

"Uh, Susie, Hi!" Calvin said.

"I really hate to bug you, so…"

Calvin grabbed Hobbes and ran away from Susie.

Susie followed Calvin.

Calvin hid from Susie all day.

Okay, so Calvin is 98 good at water balloon fights on Susie.

Two percent because of that big mouth of his!

**THE END**

**CREDITS**

**E.G. Daily: CalvinTommyTracer Bullet**

**Tara Strong: SusieMoe**

**Charlie Alder: Hobbes**

**Tom Kenny: "Bucky"**

**Jeff Bennet: Mr. Spittle**

**Tress Macneille: Miss WormwoodKid with red hairGirl red hair**

Everyone in school voted for their five candidates. Here were the votes:

Susie: 48

Moe: 3

Tommy: 56

"Bucky": 0

Calvin: 60

**Now, I need suggestions for another Calvin and Hobbes story. Please R&R and type your suggestions there. Who know? Maybe your idea can be on my story. **


End file.
